


fates weave their threads

by chthonics



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Childbirth, Gen, Hurt Zagreus, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Zagreus, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Zagreus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chthonics/pseuds/chthonics
Summary: The Fates have chosen Zagreus as a vessel to carry one of their children. Achilles and Patroclus help him through his pregnancy.
Relationships: Achilles & Patroclus & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Achilles & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Patroclus & Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 28





	fates weave their threads

**Author's Note:**

> this is just pure self-indulgent pregnancy fic which i thought i might as well throw into the void of ao3, but if you find this i hope you enjoy :)
> 
> be warned that there is some slightly graphic description of childbirth in the second half of the fic

Time passed strangely in Elysium, the days blurring together and yet every moment feeling slow and full. Regardless, Patroclus could tell that the time Zagreus had spent staying in their small corner of Elysium was becoming significant. 

His pregnancy had progressed rather quickly by his eyes, the child inside him seeming to grow quicker than he would’ve expected from a mortal. But despite this, many months had passed and Zagreus was still heavy with child, with no sign that the end was even in sight. 

Though Zagreus’ immortal body had adapted to carry and sustain the being inside him, he was still painfully capable of experiencing the side effects and discomforts of pregnancy. Achilles told him of how Zagreus had always been susceptible to illness and ailments, suffering in ways that his fellow gods of the underworld did not. Likely his mortal blood was the cause of this, though Zagreus did have a habit of being an exception to every rule. And besides, this was no ordinary pregnancy, and it seemed that nothing was about it was going to be easy on the boy. 

When he’d first come to stay with them he’d been plagued by morning sickness that cursed him at all hours, leaving the lad confined to his bed or else attempting to alleviate his nausea by bathing in the portion of the Lethe that flowed by their house. As soon as that lifted he was immediately struck with the side effects of his ever swelling belly, back and feet aching and the child’s unusually incessant movement often causing him pain. Then, to add insult to injury, the Fates had informed Zagreus that he was in fact carrying two children instead of one.

Right now Zagreus was lounged in his usual spot on the chaise in the front corner of their living area, bathed in gentle light from the outside space that the room opened onto. He looked about ready to doze off, head lolling to one side and lazy hands settled on his gravid stomach. 

At first he’d been frustrated by how much his movement was becoming limited, but as time went on he seemed to settle into taking things more easily. Not that he had much choice at this point, the sheer size and weight of his stomach keeping him pinned to one spot most of the time.

Achilles was busying himself in the kitchen behind Patroclus, likely preparing more of the ointment they’d been using to help with Zag’s muscle pain. Patroclus’ own recipe from his mortal days, and it was with pride he could say that it had worked wonders for the young god. Patroclus himself was sat across the room from Zagreus with the boy’s lyre in hand, cleaning it slowly and methodically.

With a quiet groan Zag stirred on the couch, head lifting and one hand moving to the top of his belly. It was a spot he tended to frequent, and as Patroclus looked up now he found Zagreus rubbing slow circles there and grimacing. As if on queue he heard Achilles begin boiling water behind them to make tea, as Zagreus slowly pushed himself up a little. Achilles hadn’t even had to turn around to know he’d awoken, hyper aware as he was of the lad’s every movement. As they both were. They’d taken to the task of supporting him through this eagerly, and with the protective feelings they could no longer deny that they harboured towards the boy it had only felt natural.

“Ah... is that my lyre, sir?” Zagreus asked, grunting slightly as he managed to prop himself up. 

Patroclus hummed. “Indeed. Though I’m almost surprised you recognise it, with the state of neglect I found it in.” He tutted dramatically, turning the instrument in his hands and directing his next words towards it. “Beautiful thing... how tragic that you’ve been left in the hands of such a _miscreant_ as our young prince here...”

Zagreus laughed, and there was that characteristic smirk of his. “Keep talking to the lyre that way and Achilles will start getting jealous.”

“Why, you couldn’t be referring to the same Achilles who as we speak is preparing the salve that will ease _your_ godly muscles, dear Zagreus?”

That snapped Zagreus out of it. “Ah, is he really?”

“I am, lad” Achilles spoke up from the kitchen area. “Why, are you feeling any more pain today?”

Zag hesitated, running his hands down either side of his belly, clearly embarrassed by his eagerness. “Just, hah, it’s fine... they’re just moving more than usual. Makes everything ache more...” This was punctuated by a soft grunt as the children began their assault on Zagreus’ insides once again.

“Sounds like something we might be able to help with.” Patroclus said, putting the lyre aside and standing as Achilles came over with tea and salve in hands.

Straightening, Zagreus slipped his chiton past his shoulder and let the fabric pool at his hips. Baring his rounded stomach outside of the loose garments he now wore, one could truly see how large the god had grown. 

Perhaps it was strange of Patroclus to say, but he didn’t think Zagreus’ godhood had ever been as apparent as it was now. Every inch of his belly looked completely full, soft and rounded and free of imperfections in a way that belied his divine blood, fit to bursting with immortal life. His strength and muscle was still apparent in the rest of his body, but even there he’d rounded out and gained a soft layer of fat that cushioned his raw strength and allowed him to provide for the child. Zagreus had always had a somewhat broad figure, even if his overall stature was smaller. And now, his widened torso looked stuffed entirely full with a roundness that sat comfortably on his hips. Seemingly comfortable, at least. 

His stomach had not yet dropped at all, though if he were a mortal he would’ve been well past full term by now. But Zagreus was a god and the children he was carrying had been planted there directly by the Fates themselves. Certainly nothing was usual about this pregnancy.

“Oh, thank you sir.” Zagreus said when Achilles placed the tea beside him, shifting as best he could to make room for Patroclus beside him. With a hand of support from Patroclus he managed to get his back turned towards him, and Achilles settled at the other end of the chaise by Zagreus’ feet. 

They often found themselves sat like this, and a wordless routine would ensue as Patroclus took the salve and began working it into Zagreus’ back. He felt the immediate relief in the lad’s body as he slowly worked his aching muscles. Achilles would sit in front of Zagreus either rubbing the boy’s swollen feet with more of the salve or simply chatting with him. It had been interesting to see how he reacted to this kind of care, shy and reluctant to accept help from them as he always was and yet clearly deeply satisfied by their ministrations. And it was obvious that it helped him immensely, so they would spend many hours sat together like this, enjoying each other’s company amidst the calming air of Elysium.

A low groan from Zagreus broke him out of his thoughts. The boy had his head pressed against his right arm, which in turn was resting against the back of the seat. They were no stranger to Zagreus being vocal with his alternating discomfort and pleasure, but he did seem particularly out of it right now.

“It is quite bad today, isn’t it?” Patroclus murmured gently as he continued his search for spots that seemed to be causing difficulty.

Usually Zagreus would insist that he was fine, nothing to worry about, but now he simply hummed in agreement, joined by one of the occasional sighs or moans that were escaping his lips. Patroclus shared a look with Achilles over Zag’s shoulder.

“Alright, let’s see if we can help that at all, hmm?” Patroclus reassured, his wide and practiced hands moving with skill over the tender muscles. 

“Would you rather move to bed, Zagreus?” Achilles added in his comforting and straightforward manner.

“No, no, it’s- ah, it’s fine. I’m okay, just- sore.”

“Alright… we’ve got you. Just relax for us, dear.”

They continued their routine slowly, Zagreus talking to them in between stifled groans as he held his stomach carefully. Darkness began to settle over the Elysian planes, giving everything a soothing purple glow. Zagreus seemed to enjoy this time of day (though “day” always meant something different here in the underworld), perhaps soothed by the gentler light after a lifetime spent in the depths of Tartarus.

“I think I’ll try and walk around for a bit,” He spoke up later in the evening, after Achilles and Patroclus had moved to give him space to lie down again. Achilles had begun to doze off in a kitchen chair, so Patroclus stood. “Need a hand?”

Zagreus sighed as he positioned himself upright. “Go on then. I suppose you do owe me for that comment earlier.”

Patroclus chuckled, but noticed Zagreus stiffen suddenly where he sat.

“Alright, stranger?” he asked with quiet concern, placing a large hand on the boy’s shoulder. The old nickname still occasionally slipped out by force of habit, though it was always said with affection. And the pain he seemed to be in now was reminding Patroclus of all the times a gravely injured Zagreus had stumbled through his glade, marching as best he could through the pain. Zagreus now nodded tightly in response to his question, one hand clutching rather desperately at his stomach.

“Yeah, fine, just- mmph.” Zag was cut off with a noise of discomfort as his expression tightened further. Achilles was awake and by his side in a moment, kneeling by the boy with worry clear in his eyes.

“What’s hurting you, lad? Can you tell us?”

“I’m- I’m not sure.” He spoke through gritted teeth. “My stomach- it feels like cramps. It’s more uncomfortable than painful, but-” The pained sigh he let out then suggested to Patroclus that he might be exaggerating that fact just slightly.

Both he and Achilles had witnessed pregnancies in their mortal days, and Patroclus had treated several pregnant women during the Trojan war, slave girls who he remembered experiencing something potentially similar to this.

“Does it feel like a... a tightness, would you say?” He queried, lowering himself to sit beside the god. 

“Mm, yeah, yes it does. It... comes and goes. I’m okay now.”

“Do you think you could be in labour?”

Zagreus shook his head. “No... no, I’ll be able to tell. It’s not yet. Not yet.”

Zagreus’ heightened instincts, imbued to him by the Fates that controlled this pregnancy, were the best thing they had to go by. So if Zag said it wasn’t time yet, it couldn’t be that. 

“I’ve seen pregnant women experience something like contractions, towards the end of their pregnancy but some time before the birth itself. Sort of... the body’s way of practicing. Getting you ready for the real thing. Perhaps it could be that?” As Patroclus spoke he soothed a hand down Zag’s back, knowing how physical contact comforted him. Achilles had a hand on the boy’s knee, thumb moving in slow circles.

“Oh, I’d... never heard of that. Yes, I suppose that does sound about right.” He frowned then. “Wait, so you mean to tell me I have to go through the pains of labour not once but twice? Or more? Seems rather unfair if you ask me.”

Both he and Achilles laughed at his mock indignation, reassured by the presence of his characteristic humour. 

“You might have to take that one up with the Fates, lad.” Achilles said warmly.

“Would you still like to take a walk around? Patroclus added. “It might help, stop your muscles getting too stiff.”

Zagreus nodded, if a little uneasily, and when Achilles and Patroclus both offered him an arm for support he blushed as if embarrassed by how much help he needed. He didn’t refuse the assistance though, and once he was up he huffed out a breath, one hand supporting the underside of his abdomen. He thanked them. “I’ll just take a quick walk outside. Stretch my legs a little.”

“Are you sure you don’t need any more help?” Achilles asked with so much concern that Patroclus’ heart wrenched. He was always so careful with the lad, bless his soul.

Zagreus flashed them a charismatic smile. “I won’t be a moment. Really, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry yourself, sir. But- ah- well, perhaps that might be a good idea, actually, now that I think about it...” He trailed off and tensed as another faux contraction rolled mercilessly through his belly, gripping Achilles’ arm through the worst of it. Patroclus rubbed his other arm, giving him something to focus on, and they waited as he breathed through it. 

“Okay now?” Achilles soothed once his discomfort seemed to have passed.

“Yeah... I’ll just take it slow, I think.” He smiled through the obvious tension in his body as they made their way outside. Achilles and Pat removed their hands from him to give him the space he seemed to want, but kept a close eye on him as they moved around the hazy fields by their Elysian home. Other than the occasional pause as the muscles in his belly pulled and contracted harshly, he seemed to make good progress, the contractions coming less and less frequently. They paused by the Lethe, Zagreus standing with one hand on his back and the other supporting his middle as he and Achilles chatted about something or other. 

He seemed so content, out here by the river, that Patroclus suggested they sit a while. Zagreus huffed out a laugh. “I’m not sure I’d ever get up again. But, I’m okay to stand for a bit.”

“Our little children of the Fates here still determined to make things difficult, I see.”

“Mm, indeed.” Zagreus hummed in mock annoyance, though Patroclus didn’t miss the fondness in his eyes as he rubbed his ample stomach, probably feeling the children’s movement against his skin if Patroclus could read him as well as he thought he could. “Can’t help but hope they’ll make their way out soon. I’m starting to worry I might explode if they’re allowed to stay in there any longer.”

“What was the word from the Fates, last you saw them?” Achilles asked from where he stood dipping his toes into the river’s cool waters. “Anything insightful?”

The Fates, or more often simply vessels for them to speak through, had been visiting Zagreus throughout to inform him of how the pregnancy would progress, considering that it was their child they were using Zagreus to grow.

“Just the same cryptic words as before. Though they did reassure my worries about... well, about getting them out.”

The question had crossed all of their minds, once they realised how big Zagreus was growing, of exactly how large the children he was carrying were, and whether he’d physically be able to get them out. Zagreus had shuddered to think of it, so this was good news.

“Ah yes. Have faith in your body, and such?”

“Hah! Yeah, that was the line, wasn’t it? ‘Your godhood will allow your body to adapt in any way it needs. Have faith in it’. I suppose that is reassuring.” 

“It is, lad. All we can do now is be patient.”

“You’re right as always, sir.” He sighed, rubbing firm circles into his side “I may need to head back now. Insolent little children of the Fates have decided to practice their fighting skills on my insides...”

“I certainly hope you never caused this much trouble for your mother.” Patroclus joked as he moved to Zagreus’ side, ready to support him if he needed it. Achilles joined them and they began the short walk back to the house.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

It wasn’t too long after this that Zagreus found himself mostly confined to his bed, as the strain of carrying the weight of his full belly became too much the majority of the time. He tried to reserve his strength for a daily walk around the house, and outside if he felt up to it, and otherwise spent his time trying to soothe the ever-increasingly restless children inside him. It felt to him as though they were trying to force their way out through his skin, with their ruthless barraging of his overfilled stomach. 

Usually either Patroclus or Achilles, or both, would sit there with him, busying themselves with one task or another. Patroclus was there with him now, cleaning some of Achilles’ weapons with the precision and gentle care that he so admired in the man. There was a comforting ease with which the shade’s hands moved, and Zagreus couldn’t help but be lulled by it as he watched. 

Absent-mindedly he mentioned the children’s erratic movements (though he was certain he had complained of it plenty by then), and how they felt like they were trying to tear their way out of him from the inside. Patroclus huffed a laugh at this, but he stood and set the spear he was working on aside.

“Would it be okay if I took a look? I can try to help us get a sense of where we are... as best as I’m able to, at least.”

Zagreus nodded. “Oh, yeah, of course that’s okay sir. Thank you. Let me just-“ He sat up, and moved the fabric of his chiton off his shoulder before settling it around his hips. He shifted again so that he was settled against the headboard, swollen and gravid stomach bared.

Though the rest of his pregnancy had been difficult, he’d never felt as completely enormous and pinned down as he did now. His stomach was a constant weight pressing on him, and even moving around in bed was a strain. He was rounded out beyond belief, far larger than he’d ever imagined he’d get. All he could do was hold onto his belly slightly desperately as the Fate’s children did somersaults inside him, mercilessly assaulting the tender and stretched skin of his abdomen.

His chest, too, felt engorged and tender, and while as far as he knew he wasn’t expected to feed the children once they were born that hadn’t stopped the muscles on his chest becoming encased in a much softer, rounder tissue.

Patroclus sat down beside him on the bed, moving so that he was facing Zagreus.

“Alright... is it okay if I have a feel? I might be able to tell what position the children are in.”

Zagreus nodded wordlessly as a kick from one of them interrupted any thoughts he might’ve had. Ever-steady Patroclus placed firm hands on either side of his stomach just as the baby made a second kick. Zagreus winced, and Patroclus hummed thoughtfully.

“Yes, I rather think I see what you were talking about. Though...” He ran his large hands up and down Zag’s abdomen, attempting to locate the children. “There... yes, it feels to me like the babies have turned around, ready to be born. There’s a head right... here.” He placed a hand right at the bottom of Zagreus’ stomach. “And feet up here.” He placed his other hand further up his belly, right in the spot where he’d felt those kicks. “I think that’s another head there, and... I suppose more feet there. Yes, all in all I’d say this is a good sign.”

Zagreus laughed softly, filled with silent awe. He placed his own hands right at the top of his stomach. “I see... so...”

“So this would indicate that the children are nearly ready to be born. And if you look, Zagreus, see... your stomach has dropped quite a bit. You’re carrying much lower than you were before.”

Now that Zagreus was paying attention he could tell, running his hands down it as Patroclus removed his, that the heft of his stomach was sitting much lower on his hips. He supposed his lack of movement recently had made it harder to notice.

“You said you’d be able to tell when it was time.” Patroclus prompted gently. “Do you feel that it is, yet?”

Zagreus frowned, wondering if his instincts were wrong but... no, he could tell they weren’t ready quite yet. Just a little longer.

“Not yet. But... soon, I’m sure of it.”

Patroclus smiled warmly at him. “Well, we’ll be ready, whenever it happens.”

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Zagreus was alone when he felt the first pulls of labour, and he could tell that this time it was real. He could feel the difference in the way the Fate’s children moved against his lower abdomen, a heavier pressure than usual settled at his pelvis. Although, and he couldn’t explain it, something in that movement told him that it would be a while before they finally emerged.

Knowing that he’d likely be in labour for a long time, he didn’t immediately inform Achilles and Patroclus, who were both asleep in their own bedroom while darkness covered the Elysian planes. Instead he decided to take a walk around while he still felt able, as he knew that would quickly change once he reached the later stages of labour. 

He moved around the house slowly, one hand supporting the heft of his stomach in an attempt to balance his centre of gravity a little. Zagreus kept himself moving, only pausing every so often as a relatively gentle contraction would course through his muscles. 

It was when the contractions started sending pain shooting up his back that he began having to brace himself on walls, and chairs, and shelves. Still he managed to maintain his steady pace, until a contraction stronger than the ones before unexpectedly ran through his abdomen. He gasped slightly, hands falling to the kitchen table to hold himself up. Bent over the table, hands propping him up and head hung between them, he panted through this surprisingly strong contraction. 

“Zagreus?”

Shit, that was Achilles. He hadn’t expected anyone to be up yet. Raising his head, Zagreus saw Achilles round the corner into their living space. 

“Hi, sir.” He said with as much cheer as he could muster, though the effect was slightly ruined by the fact that the contraction was still coursing through him and he was still bent over the kitchen table, not feeling quite able to straighten up just yet.

“Lad, are you alright?” The concern was so apparent in Achilles voice that Zagreus’ heart ached, so he tried to do all he could to reassure his former mentor.

“Yes, I’m fine, just-“ He sucked in a breath as the contraction finally came to an end and he managed to get himself stood up, though still having to support himself on a chair. By that point Achilles was right by his side, eyes shining with worry.

“I’m okay, Achilles. Just... just the beginnings of labour.” Zagreus continued despite Achilles’ shocked expression. “Though I’ve got a long way to go, I feel. I don’t think things will really start happening for a while yet.” He was certain of that, actually. These Fate-supplied instincts truly were helpful.

Achilles nodded. “Okay... okay.” He breathed through the anxiety he seemed to be feeling and settled a solid hand on Zagreus’ arm. “You know we’re prepared for this. We’ll be here the whole time, and we’ll be ready when it does happen. You just let us know what you think you need. Does that sound okay?”

Soothed by Achilles’ familiar and sincere voice, Zagreus nodded, despite the increasingly unfamiliar sensations he was feeling in his body and the fear that they brought.

That was when Patroclus entered the room, and upon seeing the two of them stood together as they were he seemed to immediately understand the situation.

“Is it time now, stranger?” He asked, his voice light but betraying a deep fondness and concern.

“Yes.” Zagreus said, and for some reason he found himself letting out an inexplicable laugh. Both Achilles and Patroclus smiled at him, and the genuine warmth there threatened to bring tears to his eyes. In truth, he had never felt so loved as he did just then. Between the two of them. But it was then that another contraction hit, and his wince brought a swift end to that brief moment.

Achilles’ hand was immediately back on his arm, and Patroclus came to his other side, ready to offer his support if Zagreus needed it. Once the contraction had passed he straightened again, groaning and bringing a hand to his back.

“Do you need to come and sit down again, for a bit?” Achilles asked as he rubbed his hand up and down Zag’s arm, grounding him with his touch. 

“Ah... yes, I think I’ll have to.” He huffed as he held onto his stomach and attempted to relieve his back with the other hand. Achilles seemed to understand immediately, placing his hand in the right spot on Zagreus’ lower back. Zagreus almost moaned in relief at the contact, and sighed contentedly when Achilles began moving his hand across that expanse with a firm touch. 

Achilles and Patroclus communicated wordlessly over Zagreus’ head as they began making their way back to the bedroom, Patroclus grabbing something from the kitchen before following close behind them. 

They got Zagreus settled on the edge of the bed, and Patroclus moved behind him with their salve in hand. Zagreus moaned out low as soon as Patroclus’ strong hands made contact with the sore muscles of his lower back. Achilles sat beside Zagreus, talking to him and allowing him to hold his arm through contractions as Patroclus worked his back. Zagreus was becoming a mess of pained groans and relieved whimpers, though he was starting to feel the relief from Patroclus’ ministrations on his back and it helped to soothe the harshness of his contractions. Soon enough, he found himself yawning, eyes beginning to drop. 

“I might try and... sleep.” He said, yawning again. He knew he still had a long way to go, and this would be the least of it. Might as well try and get some rest while he still could.

“Of course, lad. We’ll be right here.” Achilles reassured as he and Patroclus helped him settle down comfortably, and he found himself falling surprisingly quickly into Hypnos’ domain.

When next he roused light was beginning to permeate the room more strongly, and a sharp pull on his stomach muscles dragged him fully out of the realm of sleep. Sighing heavily, he dragged himself over onto his back to see Achilles and Patroclus talking quietly on the edge of the bed.

“How are you feeling, dear?” Patroclus turned to him with a soft expression, and Zagreus couldn’t hide the way his heart melted just a little at the tender nickname. But the pain dragging its way across his abdomen and up his back rather took precedent in that moment.

“I’m alright… how long was I asleep for?” He tried his best to push himself up against the pillows but found himself struggling against the contraction, Patroclus coming closer to help support him and Achilles answering his question.

“A few hours, lad. Do you think it might’ve slowed down, a bit?”

Blowing out a long breath as the tensing of his muscles calmed once again, Zagreus tried to listen to his body and what it was telling him.

“Maybe, but I don’t think it’ll stay that way for long. Now I’m awake, that is.”

All they could do was wait as the contractions picked up speed again, and they fell into a routine of one of them supporting his back, tending to the tight muscles there, and the other providing a hand or arm for Zagreus to grip as he gasped through them. 

Over long hours they gradually became more frequent, with less respite between each uncomfortable clamping of his stomach, and Zagreus was painfully aware that his waters had not yet broken. He once again tried to tune into his body’s needs, listen to his instincts, figure out what he needed to do.

Letting out a long and low mewl as his latest contraction came to an end, he managed to groan out; “I need to- nngh- move.”

Achilles and Patroclus shared a look, but trusted him to know what his body needed and both nodded. 

“Let’s help you, then, shall we?” Achilles soothed, treating him with exactly the right amount of care, and Patroclus was equally as gentle with him as he came to his side to support him to his feet. They were treating him as though he were something precious, something delicate to be handled carefully, and yet still allowing him to direct their care. It was exactly what he needed.

Steady hands guided him as they set a slow pace around the house, those strong arms that, in life, had carried the weight of an entire war, now in death held the young god with an overwhelming tenderness. 

They found a rhythm of movement that helped Zagreus stop and hold on when he needed to, and this was only interrupted when Zagreus felt a sudden release of pressure followed by a gush of fluid between his legs. Achilles and Patroclus both seemed to pale slightly once they realised what had happened but Zagreus could only gasp in relief, feeling as though some weight had finally been released from his heavy stomach even though he knew it was likely just his imagination. It was still far from over, but everything was suddenly becoming much more real.

“It’s- definitely happening now, isn’t it.” He laughed through a tight jaw, hands back on his stomach as he moaned slightly with the continuing release of pressure down his legs.

Achilles huffed a smile. “It would seem so, lad. Shall we get you settled down again?”

He could only silently nod in agreement through the strain he now felt in his entire body, every muscle feeling tightly knotted and sore, and he was aching for some relief from it. It was then that Patroclus, wonderful Patroclus, mentioned the bathing chamber.

“Do you think that might help, Zagreus? Some warm water on you?” 

Just the thought of warm water hitting his tender muscles had him close to tears, he was so desperate for it, and he nodded again eagerly. “Please.”

They led him to the wing of their small house that contained a stone pool, set into a raised alcove that gave Zagreus space to lie comfortably by its edge. It was already full of warm water that fed into the open room from the Lethe, but he spent a moment sitting by its edge with his flaming feet submerged, heating the water further for his body that always ran hot. 

Once he was ready, Achilles helped him out of his long chiton and discarded it on the floor. He was entirely bare now, and though he felt rather exposed, the cool air on his tight skin felt unbelievably good. He couldn’t help rocking back on his hands a little, stretching out his back, leaving his stomach prone and easing some of the pressure on his sensitive genitals. He was certain he could feel the pressing of the children now, pushing against his pelvis in a way that had him clutching at his lower stomach.

Instinct told him that he needed to get a better idea of how far along he was, so pushing all remaining shame aside he spread his legs a little and reached a hand down towards his opening. Achilles and Patroclus trusted him to tell them what he needed and gave him space to take his time, but as he struggled to understand what he was feeling he managed to catch Patroclus’ eyes. With a slightly desperate look from Zagreus they communicated wordlessly and Patroclus gave him an understanding look.

The raw instinct in Zagreus seemed to hope that Patroclus, trained in medicine, attendee to births in the past, would be able to help. The shade sat with him on the raised ledge and reassured him with a hand settled on Zagreus’ knee.

“May I?” He asked simply, and Zagreus gave a nod while opening his legs wider to allow him access. He leaned back further onto his elbows and Achilles was there to support him, to help him hold up his own weight as Patroclus examined his entrance. Another contraction was rocking through him and he needed all the help he could get.

“I’m going to have a feel, okay?” Patroclus informed gently, looking to Zagreus’ eyes for confirmation before using two fingers to check how far dilated he was. 

Zagreus had always possessed both sets of genitalia, but his godhood had allowed his body to change with pregnancy, leaving only the necessary organs. He couldn’t help but be glad of this now, grateful for the way his immortality had accommodated the children growing inside him.

Patroclus rose again. “By my best guess, I’d say you’re about halfway to full dilation. Maybe a little more.”

Zagreus sighed. He’d been expecting this, but the knowledge that he’d have to suffer ever-worsening contractions for quite some time to come wasn’t exactly comforting. Achilles seemed to sense this in him and gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. “Let’s get you in the water, hmm?”

Together, he and Patroclus took an arm each of Zagreus’ and lowered his body gently into the heated water. As soon as the warm water hit his back he gasped out a moan of pure relief, followed by a whimper as the two helped him get settled on a shallow step in the water. He was distantly embarrassed by all the noises he was making, but also knew that he couldn’t stop if he tried.

The soft waters of the Lethe settled around his body and Zagreus swore he could feel it seeping through his skin, gently easing each of his overworked muscles and allowing him to slowly sink into something almost resembling relaxation between increasingly harsh contractions. Sometime later Achilles lowered himself into the pool beside Zagreus, allowing him to lean on his mentor's shoulder, grounding himself on his touch and gritting out pained noises against his skin.

It was sometime later that Zagreus found himself becoming more and more aware of the heavy pressure in his groin. The gaps between contractions were becoming almost imperceptible to his pain-addled brain, and there was no longer any respite from the unbearable ache that they brought.

Bracing two hands on the edge of the pool behind him, he followed what his body wanted and opened his legs wide. Desperately he hoped that it would ease the weight he could feel on his cervix.

Patroclus was right there beside him. “If you feel up to it, lad, we can get you out and I can check how far along you are.” His low voice always seemed to help set things straight in Zagreus’ mind.

“Yes, I think so… please.”

Achilles and Patroclus knelt on the stone beside the bathtub and reached in, supporting him up by his arms as if they were fishing him out of the water. Zagreus might have laughed at the image if he weren’t in so much pain. 

As Patroclus checked his progress Zagreus found himself having to settle back completely into Achilles’ arms, resting his back solidly on the man’s chest as the strain overcame him. He felt entirely at the mercy of labour now, with Achilles and Patroclus the only thing keeping him afloat. 

“It feels to me like you’re close to full dilation, Zag.” Patroclus was rubbing a thumb in gentle circles on Zagreus’ calf as he spoke.

“Ah, yeah, I can- nggh- I can believe that.” He shuddered in Achilles arms.

“How are you feeling? Does it feel like you might be close?”

The pulls on his stomach, the overwhelming pressure creeping closer to his entrance, the weight that felt heavier and heavier with every moment, only pointed to one answer.

“Yes… close-“ He cried out suddenly with the strength of the next contraction, gritting his teeth as he got closer and closer to screaming out in pain with each breath.

“Alright… okay, good lad.” He praised. “Do you want to do it here? Or in the bedroom?”

Zagreus tried desperately to pull on a coherent thought but found himself unable to form words. He couldn’t tell what he needed, he felt lost and scared and all of a sudden very, very young. He didn’t know what to do.

“It’s alright, Zagreus.” Achilles soothed from behind him. “It’s okay. Listen to your body. We’ve got you.”

Closing his eyes, Zagreus let his words wash over him, searching for any clarity that his body could give him. He arched off Achilles’ back when another wave of pain hit him and gasped. “Floor- there.” 

Following the direction of his eyes, Patroclus seemed to understand what he wanted and they manoeuvred him as carefully as they could down to the lower level of the room. In this position, Zagreus could kneel and rest his arms and head on the raised stone, and when the time came to push he’d be able to prop himself up on his knees and brace himself on a solid surface. He tried that now, and though the position caused his thighs to burn, the Fate’s children were pressing to be pushed out a certain way and he knew nothing else would work. “Here.” he confirmed to Achilles and Patroclus.

In the corner of his vision he saw Achilles get up and leave the room, and through his mild panic at the thought of him leaving he realised that he was probably just going to get the supplies they’d need for the birth. Fuck, it was really happening now. It’d be over soon.

He let out another low cry against his folded arms as the pain increased once more, and Patroclus was there with comforting hands on his back.

“You’re doing so well. So well, stranger, just a little longer.” The praise soothed Zagreus better than anything else did and he was so grateful that they understood exactly what he needed. His hazed mind wished Patroclus knew exactly how much their help had meant to him, but all he could do was quietly gasp out; “Thank you.”

“Ssh, don’t mention it, dear. Just focus on yourself. We’re right here.”

He shifted his hips, trying to settle his weight more comfortably and spread his legs enough to actually get the babies _out_. When Achilles returned with linens, towels and blankets he murmured; “Am I alright like this?” He was worried they wouldn’t be able to reach the babies when they arrived, but he also knew he wouldn’t be able to do this in any other position.

“Whatever you need is perfect, Zagreus. You’re okay like this.” Achilles reassured as he arranged towels around him and cleaned up some of the blood he’d only just noticed was running down his thighs. 

All of a sudden he felt incredibly attuned to the children inside him, more connected to them than he’d ever been before. He was aware of their every movement, the way one of them was now pushing right up against his cervix. He felt as though their powerful ichor was flowing through his own veins, and it was almost as though the Fates themselves were speaking through them. Guiding him.

“I’m going to push. On the next one.” 

“Good, good lad. You focus on that, don’t worry about anything else.” Achilles, one hand providing gentle pressure on his lower back and the other comfortingly close to Zagreus’ on the stone edge.

Straightening his arms a little more, hanging his head between them, he lined his back and his legs up ready to push. He knew what he needed to do, but that didn’t mean it would be easy. 

When he next felt that familiar tightness he fully committed to the urge to push, to release the overwhelming pressure heavy on his pelvis. Bearing down, he clenched his teeth as a yell built up behind them, and was released as a shout when the contraction ended and he could relax again. He gasped, trying to regain control of his breathing.

“That’s it, that was so good.” Achilles murmured softly from beside him, and the praise helped to ease his mind and allow him to slow his breath. In and out, ready for the next contraction.

As he pushed through more contractions, he could feel the strain in his groin increase as the baby stretched his birth canal. He was now letting out guttural yells and gasps with each push, and he was trailing off into something close to a scream when Patroclus called out. “I can see the head, Zagreus. Keep going, you’re so close.”

When he next pushed there was a sudden release of pressure as the baby’s head was released. He moaned loudly in relief but the shoulders were yet to come out and his entrance burned as they stretched it. 

“Not much longer, just one more after this.” Achilles soothed a hand down his back,

“Shit.” He gasped, and then managed to breathe a rough laugh. “I almost forgot there was another one.”

Achilles’ warm chuckle from beside him worked better than any medicine could at preparing him for what was to come. Spontaneously he moved his hand from its position on the ledge to rest on Achilles’, already gripping it tightly through the full-bodied pain he was experiencing.

After a few more pushes, Zagreus now at the point of brokenly screaming through them with Achilles supporting his shuddering body, he felt a rush of fluid and a sudden emptiness at his entrance. Gasping, his entire body shook as his vision blurred and his brain tried to catch up with everything that was happening. He was vaguely aware of murmured praise at his ear, and movement by his feet. 

When his vision focused again he looked down and saw Patroclus, holding a baby swaddled in white whose head he was gently cleaning. The child did not even cry, but it's peaceful expression soothed any worries Zagreus might have. They almost seemed to glow to his eyes, and the world seemed stiller and more vivid around them. He could only stare in awe as he looked upon this ethereal being that _he_ had carried, watching them squirm in Patroclus’ gentle hands as a sudden peace washed over him. All of them were stunned into brief silence, their reverence at such a sight rendering them slightly speechless.

Of course, that couldn’t last, as another baby was impatiently pushing to make its way into the world. Mercifully, the second child made its entrance with far less difficulty than the first, and perhaps it was Zagreus’ imagination but the mere presence of the baby had calmed him, it’s powerful aura relaxing muscles and stabilising his shaky breaths.

Once the second baby was out and Patroclus had it safe in his hands, Zagreus allowed himself to collapse forward onto the platform in front of them. Thankfully Achilles was there to catch him, holding him gently as he gasped through the aftermath of the ordeal, breath hitching into something resembling sobs. There was still his afterbirth to pass, but that felt like nothing compared to the months of pain he’d endured to get to this point.

He was lowered into a sitting position against the wall, towels underneath him and a wet cloth cleaning up the worst of the mess. His brain was still struggling to process anything and he felt entirely out of it. But, despite this, he now had a full view of the Fate’s children he had taken care of for so long, and he couldn’t help but smile. He’d grown them within his body, fuelled them with his own blood, provided for two beings who he could scarcely believe he’d had the strength to carry. 

He shut his eyes and rested his head against the wall, exhaustion now filling every cell of his body. He was content, and the knowledge that the children were safe and already probably far more powerful than he was filled him with an unexpected sense of pride. 

Hypnos gathered Zagreus gently into his arms.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Hours later found Zagreus once again sat in the pool, allowing himself to be washed and tended to with no protest. Not that he had the strength for anything of the sort.

The Fates had arrived while Zagreus slept, the goddesses filling the room with a flowing golden light. They had gently bundled the children into their arms before kneeling in front of Zagreus. A hand from one of them had been pressed to his forehead, and apparently that was all the communication that was needed.

Achilles and Patroclus had worried that Zagreus would be frightened to wake and find the children gone, but he seemed to understand what had happened as soon as he opened his eyes. Later, sat in the pool by Achilles’ side with Patroclus working a cloth over his laboured muscles, he’d explained in a quiet voice that he was happy to see them go. He was proud to have served such powerful entities as they, and he knew where their rightful place was.

As soon as he’d pressed these words out he fell asleep against Achilles’ shoulder again, and he and Patroclus looked upon him with pride of their own.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


End file.
